Tiara
by Takashi Yuuki
Summary: the rating is G for now but may shoot to a R any chapter. The Destined have gone to the Dworld for a picnic but due to a glich are sent to an unkown part of the D-world, and separated (Ken, Dai, Take,sansdigimon and rest). When they finally meet up, the t


//ne,I don't own DIgimon, don't own Final Fantasy, so don't sue me, I aint got a cent. //   
  
Daisuke: Don't lie to us, we know you're filthy rich! So cough it up!   
  
//Pesky! Pesky! Peskiiiii! (swatting Daisuke away).I only own Tiara (bwahahaha) and all her accecories and original attacks. Plus I'm VERY NEW to fanfiction, so be kind, if the plot seems a little familiar, don't swear, I don't intentionally steal others' plots as a hobby, I'm only human//   
  
for-your-information: I'm using their Japanese names, because I like them better and for a purpose. Plus, I have no inspiration to make up Tiara's attacks, so most will be spells from Final Fantasy. There might be a lot of OOC so sorry.   
  
Tiara: The Beginning   
by Takashi Yuuki   
  
  
"Yamato! We should set up camp now, you know?!"   
  
Everyone was tired, they had been walking for days in a desert and had finnaly found a forest. They had come to the Digital World surely, by the numerous attacks they had, but in a different part of it, as the digimon they encountered were different, more dangerous and violent. Koushiro couldn't find them on his analyser. Koushiro had tried contacting Gennai or the real world but there was no connection. Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken were missing. The trouble was, their digimon was with the rest of the group and not with them.   
  
"Gabumon, stop him!" Mimi cried.   
  
"I'm just grateful that we're out of that desert, I thought we were goners for sure." commented Miyako.   
  
As usual, Yamato was too obsessed with finding Takeru, talking to himself about how he'll never forgive himelf if something happened to Takeru.   
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do!" said Gabumon almost crying. Yamato almost didn't eat or sleep at all these past few days, it was like he was possesed.   
  
"Stop it Yamato, we're worried about them too! But there's no point if you die along the way. We're staying here for tonight and that's final!" called out Taichi.   
  
"Fine! I'm going ahead! Gabumon, stay with them, you'll be safer!" he shouted still walking straight on.   
  
"OI!!! DID YOU HEAR ME??!! ISAIDWE'RESTAYINGHEREGODDAMMIT!!!"   
  
("Oh no! Here we go again..." mumbled Jou)   
  
"Taichi, No!" shouted Sora, but it was too late... With a "whack!" and a "oomph!", Yamato passed out.   
  
@_@; @_@;   
  
Later...   
  
Yamato woke up with a headache. He looked around to see themselves in a small clearing of the forest. A small bonfire was burning, keeping everyone warm. Everyone was asleep, except Taichi, who was keeping watch. All the digimon and digidestined slept together with patamon, chibimon and wormmon in the middle, to keep them company. Since their partners had gone 'missing', they were worried about their safety and rather depressed.   
  
"You awake? Wanna eat something?" Taichi asked softly, noticing he was up.   
  
"Nah, thirsty..." came Yamato's reply. Although he was rather near the fire, he felt cold.   
  
Sipping his water, Yamato and Taichi just sit down and stare into the flames.   
  
"Still thinking about Takeru?"   
  
"Of course..."   
  
"He wouldn't be happy to see his 'niichan worrying like this you know... He's a big boy..." Taichi half teased.   
  
"I don't care, like you said, I'm his older brother. I have to protect him..."   
  
"He's doesn't need you to protect him all the time anymore!"   
  
"Shut up! I don't need you to tell me that!" Frustrated, he turned his back from Taichi and lay down to stare at the stars.   
  
"Hmph!" went Taichi.   
  
The sky was still pitch black with the stars scattered like pearls over the darkest velvet. After having stayed in the Digital World for some time, Yamato could almost recognise a few constallations he made on his own.   
  
// Takeru... That's right, he doesn't need me anymore... He's got his own friends plus his 'girlfriend', Hikari... He doesn't want to hang out with his 'uncool' older brother anymore...// Yamato thought bitterly, he felt weak, had a headache and was freakin' cold...   
  
Later that day...   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Get out of the way! Agumon shinka now!"   
  
"Gabumon, everyone else too!"   
  
BANG!!BOOM!!ZAP!!!BLAST!!!KAABOOOM!!!!WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (@.@;)   
  
The enemy digimon was lying on the floor, it wasn't dead but was surely knocked out, probably going to get up anytime soon.   
  
"I say we kill it before it does us..."   
  
"No way! You're so cruel!"   
  
"You wouldn't say that if you were in between its teeth" said Taichi sarcasticly.   
  
"Can we just get away before it gets up?!" Jo whispered harshly.   
  
After a little breakfast, they had been walking for about two hours before that digimon had appeared. It was digusting, it was like a giant gooey silkworm (but much uglier, no offense to you wormmon) that kept spitting the stickiest stuff from its mouth. The gang was just lucky to be alive. Koushiro didn't even bother to check his analyser, he knew it would be useless. After about half an hour, having defeated their attacker, they ran as fast as they could. While running, they could see from the side of their eyes that behind them, that digimon had just evolved and they weren't keen to find out into what. All the digimon were too tired to digivolve anymore and wouldn't have a chance to fight back.   
  
"Come on! We can make it!" encouraged Taichi.   
  
"Look! A house!" shouted Koushiro, who was ahead.   
  
??????????????????????????????????????????   
  
True enough, there up ahead about twenty five meters ahead was a large house. There wasn't much time to celebrate as they heard the rampaging monster from behind. By the burring of wings, they could tell that now the creature could now fly.   
  
At a clearing right in front of the house, the giant thingamajig had them cornered.   
  
"Say your prayers 'cause we're all gonna die!" wailed Jo, clinging on to Gomamon for dear life.   
  
//Shit, what can I do now? Is this the end?// thought Taichi.   
  
"Minna, head for the house!" shouted Sora. Everyone had scattered to avoid getting blast by the 'thingamajig'. Running blindly, amongst the explosions, they heard a familiar voice giving an energetic whoop. Above them was a winged figure, flying with Daisuke holding onto its hands. Suddenly he let go. While falling, he shouted out to the winged figure.   
  
"WaHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tiara, an Enchantment Sphere (TM) quick!"   
  
A bright greyish black aura/light glowed around "Tiara"'s hands and a single black orb the size of a large marble landed in Daisuke's hands.   
  
"Enchantment Sphere! Grant my wish!" With a smile, Daisuke suddenly had a golden glow and started fighting the monster along side Tiara. He was fast and agile, like he usually was, being a soccer player, but enough physical ability that he could fight a digimon?   
  
The rest were so shocked tht for a moment they had frozen to on the spot. Seeing Daisuke fight like this was a surprise and a wonder. While looking on, they couldn't get a close look at what "Tiara" was, they were too tired, awed by Daisuke (woohoo!) and the winged figure itself was too fast. Suddenly up from behind, a certain Ken-like and a certain Takeru-like figure were seen running towards them. Yamato never thought he could ever be so happy in his life. His vision was getting blurry and he thought that he was going to pass out any moment. Not eating or sleeping is a very bad habit, kids. The Digital world was spinning, Gabumon was doing everything he could to support him, but who cares, Takeru's alright!   
  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Takeru cried   
  
The now evolved thingamajig had just used an attack, one which now involved a large needle like object going fast towards Iori. Out of shock, he was just planted to the ground. Luckily he was pushed out of the way by Hikari and they stumbled/rolled away to safety.   
  
"DEMI!"   
  
Within a second, another black aura appeared, only bigger and sparks surrounding it. It covered the thingamajig and somewhat attacked. The thingamajig jerked from the attack and suddenly dissolved into the black data which was the fate of a defeated digimon.   
  
The rest just stared at the figure as it decended from the sky..........   
  
  
To be continued   
  
  
  
  
//Bwahahahahahahahaha! So how was it? I hope it didn't suck too bad or sound boring. This is my first fic, which is going to be in parts, not too many though, cos I'm lazy// 


End file.
